L'ange bleu
by jenck
Summary: Vous connaissez la chanson "Old Radio" de Kaito ? C'est elle qui m'a inspiré cette fiction. Remontons à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon enfermé dans une ville le privant de liberté et délimitant le ciel bleu qu'il aime tant contempler. Demandons-nous ce qui le rattache autant aux glaces , à la saison hivernale et à la couleur bleu. Tout est expliqué dans ce récit.


Je vais traiter d'un autre Vocaloid : Kaito. Un grand fan de crèmes glacés (ce qui a valut une chanson du nom de « Ice » , une parodie de chanson) qui a plusieurs parodies de son personnage. Arborant toujours des habits bleus, souvent une grande écharpe, il est mon second préféré. Je le perçois comme un grand enfant tantôt maladroit tantôt faisant preuve de maturité. Un personnage à plusieurs facettes pouvant aussi bien être enfantin qu'adulte dans l'âme.

Il y a des gens qui répugnent le froid et fuient les vents glacés que leur procure l'hiver. Ce n'est que chaudement vêtus qu'ils acceptent de se plonger dans la neige fraîche et d'y fourrer leurs visages. Malgré ce qu'on en pense, l'hiver est ma saison favorite. En premier lieu, elle est la seule période de l'année où je peux enrouler ma nuque et couvrir mon menton d'une écharpe bien touffue. J'en profite pour sortir de mon armoire un grand manteau blanc et bleu. Jamais mes parents ne veulent pas que je la porte sous une autre condition. C'est aussi en cette saison qu'il m'est autorisé de m'enrouler dans une multitude de couches de couvertures hivernales. J'aime me retrouver dans ce cocon de sûreté bien chaud et sécurisé. Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre dans cet igloo d'intérieur. Pas même les adultes. Quand je suis dans ma bulle de couvertures, ils ne peuvent pas m'en sortir. Elle est invincible. Personne ne peut la percer. Personne ne peut y pénétrer une fois que je la renferme sur mon corps. Elle me protège de la folie des adultes.

Quand on me le permet, je sors en ville pour goûter les flocons de neige tombant en douce averse sur mon visage et les chaudes senteurs de châtaignes grillées. Je me réfugie dans ce monde glacé et me trouve un coin tranquille pour me coucher dans la surface blanche couvrant les pelouses. Je fixe dans le ciel carré un point imaginaire au milieu des nuages et imagine que le ciel s'étale à perte de vue devant moi. Il me paraît alors plus vaste et mon existence devient risible. Je tend mes mains et prend une poignet de neige dans chaque poing. M'imprégnant de leur fraîcheur me brûlant les paumes. Mon visage reviens toujours rouge à la maison et mes mains engourdies par le froid. Cela m'importe peu. J'aime m'exposer au froid ambiant et le sentir m'envahir par tout les pores. Mes oreilles se chauffent, mais elles restent fonctionnelles car je perçois le crissement des flocons que j'empoigne entre mes doigts pâles. Le ciel bleu parcouru de larges gradins blancs offre aux anges les meilleures places pour observer la vie qui se déroule dans la ville. Se pourrait-il que l'un d'entre eux m'ait déjà regardé ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester très longtemps couché sur le manteau blanc couvrant l'herbe encore verte. Dès que le propriétaire de la pelouse me voit, il me jette à la rue ou appelle mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me prendre. Dans les deux cas, on me tire par les oreilles. C'est bien plus douloureux que subir les morsures du froid. Je m'enferme alors dans mon igloo de couvertures. Si je n'ai pas le droit de respirer de l'air frais qui purifie mes poumons, d'observer un ciel bicolore là où je peux me sentir détacher de la gravité, je ne peux vivre qu'au sein de mon univers.

En fermant les yeux, je me revois sur ma couverture de neige. Elle me fait oublier le sol et la force invisible m'y attachant. Le vent souffle et m'entraîne vers des hauteurs vertigineuses. Mon esprit s'évade et surpasse les hauts murs encerclant la ville. Je vois d'abord mon corps, puis les autres habitants, puis les hautes maisons, puis la ville toute entière rapetisser jusqu'à disparaître. Je deviens alors libre de danser parmi les nuages. Je sautille sur chacun d'eux à cloche-pied, je ris à m'en briser les cordes vocales et j'oublie ma vie sur la terre ferme. J'oublie mon corps délaissé, le monde oppressant des adultes dans lequel on m'a condamné et depuis enfermé, les murs gris faisant barrage à mes courses et à ma liberté, jusqu'à la chaleur de mes couvertures me couvant lors de mes siestes.

_Un jour, l'igloo fut remplacé_

-Kaito, viens voir par ici !

Mon père se tenait dans le salon, dans lequel il venait tout juste d'entrer. Je le vis à ses épaules couvertes de neige. Il tenait dans ses mains une cage argentée dans laquelle se tenait un petit être bleu. Je venais de sortir de mon igloo et des poches tiraient sur mes paupières. Je venais de quitter le monde céleste et revenir tout juste dans la réalité. La créature me parut irréelle, tout droit sorti d'un autre rêve. Comme si mon père l'y avait cueillit, ou qu'il s'en était échappé et que mon père l'a recueillis. Je m'approchai de la cage, posant mes yeux curieux sur ses fines pattes.

-Qu'est-ce-que ce s'est ?

-Tu ne le vois pas, Kaito ? C'est un ange. Un ange bleu qui est descendu du ciel pour toi.

-Un ange... pour moi ?

-Il est venu pour toi. Il a depuis toujours veillé sur toi et il tient à demeurer à tes côtés. Il veut être auprès de son protégé, comme tout bon protecteur.

-Un protecteur...

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage et mes bras se tendirent pour recueillir l'ange contre mon corps. Il est petit et frêle, peut-être qu'en descendant du ciel il a perdu des forces. Je me promis de bien m'occuper de lui et de le protéger aussi bien qu'il a veillé sur moi. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait faire attention à un jeune garçon comme moi. N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas moi.

_Un jour, l'ange disparu_

-Blue ! Hurlai-je en courant à sa poursuite, sans que mon ange protecteur ne se retourne. Il brassa l'air de ses longs membres bleus et me fuie. Comme on fuit la peste, la guerre et tous les autres malheurs du monde. Comme on échappe à la gravité pour s'élever vers le monde céleste que je ne peux qu'effleurer sur la pointe des pieds.

La créature bleue survola le haut mur gris et rejoignit les autres anges demeurant parmi les nuages. Il retrouve les siens et m'oublie derrière son sillage. J'eus beau tendre le bras dans sa direction, je ne pus toucher sa queue depuis longtemps hors de ma portée. Des bras m'agrippèrent et des hommes me retinrent dans ce monde pleins de défauts et d'incompréhensions. Ils m'empêchèrent de rejoindre mon ange bleu. Je ne pus rattraper mon salvateur volant. S'éloignant toujours plus loin de moi jusqu'à que son corps bleu se confonde avec le bleu du ciel.

Ce jour-là, je compris que mon père m'a mentis. La créature bleue n'a jamais veillé sur moi. Personne n'a veillé sur moi et personne ne le fera. Qui s'intéresserait à un gamin toujours vêtu chaudement, en toutes saisons, fuyant la réalité sous des monticules de couvertures ou en baignant dans une marée blanche limpide ? Pas même un ange bleu que je n'ai pus retenir. Même de force, il aurait trouvé le moyen de m'échapper. Il n'est pas resté à mes côtés alors que j'en avais cruellement besoin. Comme mon père, celui qui a capturé l'ange pour me faire croire qu'il m'était destiné. Je courus jusqu'à la maison, pris l'ancienne cage de l'ange qu'on a rendu captif et la jeta contre la porte du bureau de mon père. Je hurlai ensuite, les yeux en larmes, les derniers mots qu'il entendrait de sa vie de ma bouche.

-Un jour je rejoindrai les anges et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

_Un jour, il fallut grandir_

En dégustant un granité à la terrasse du seul petit café du coin, il m'est possible de voir un ciel bleu sans bordures. A toutes les époques de l'année je viens m'installer à la même table pour savourer cette douceur glacée. Ce n'est que de la glace pilée badigeonnée de sirop, un petit monticule de neige colorée bourrée de sucre, mais ce dessert m'est un petit réconfortant pour occuper mes jours maussades. Si j'en consomme trop vite, sa fraîcheur atteint mon cerveau et me fait trembler de tout le corps. Chaque poils couvrant ma peau se hérisse et mon visage se crispe. Cette sensation désagréable m'est nostalgique. Elle me ramène aux jours heureux que je passai en hiver en m'allongeant sur un tapis de neige plusieurs heures en oubliant la notion du temps et de l'espace. J'oublie les dimensions qui me piègent et m'emporte dans un tout autre où mes jambes lestes m'emportent par delà la ville.

Une brise me caressa les joues et s'infiltra dans ma chevelure. La même qui a emporté le petit robot par delà les hauts murs entourant la ville. Ce petit robot à mon image qui a déployé ses ailes pour s'enfuir de ce monde dépourvu de couleurs et de joie. Ce petit garçon de boulons pourvu de grands yeux noirs a prit son envol devant moi, un jour d'hiver, en suivant les traces de l'oiseau bleu que j'avais pris pour mon ange gardien. Je souris en me disant que le gamin que je fus dans un temps passé à put réaliser son rêve. Rejoindre les anges bleus sur leurs estrades blancs et se confondre avec le bleu du ciel.


End file.
